In the current state of art, the radiotelevision companies performing shootings, by acquiring broadcast-quality audio and video data, in remote locations not housing radiotelevision studios are obliged to send the recorded material, under the form of magnetic and/or optic media, to the postproduction centres, by having recourse to the physical transportation or by leasing satellite mobile stations.
Both solutions adopted in the state of art imply considerable drawbacks, the most evident thereof are the too long time elapsing between shipping and receiving the material and the very huge costs linked to the lease of satellite mobile stations, respectively.
Furthermore, during the shooting on location, television cameras and lighting projectors are generally powered by a battery set with limited duration constraining pressingly the operators' work.
The use of real equipped studios, then, reveals to be necessary if one wishes to make shootings for prolonged periods or according to such techniques so as to require, for example, the use of pre-arranged backgrounds.
From what has been described, it can be deduced that currently the telecommunication networks for the transmission of broadcast-quality audio and video signals cannot be made available in a simple and cheap way and that the shootings carried out outside radiotelevision studios are conditioned by huge structural limits.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,604 discloses an internet message system enabling a user to compose an electronic greeting message and transmit the greeting message to any e-mail address over the Internet. The internet message system is housed within a self-contained unit, such as a kiosk. In operation, the user selects from a variety of selectable greeting formats, including images, video segments, audio segments and text message lines, and combinations thereof. Once the greeting is composed, it can be instantly transmitted over the Internet to the intended electronic mail address.
Nevertheless, such a system does not completely solve the problem of transmitting television type broadcast-quality signal over a telecommunication network. Furthermore, does not provides for any support to the user for recreating a filming studio during “on location” shooting.